


Dragontales

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: What happens when true love, science experiments, and folk lore or fairy tales mix?  Will Aaron be able to handle the consequences?  Or are these just old dragontales?





	Dragontales

**Author's Note:**

> Picture Perfect Challenges April 2018. Look at the picture then tell the story of the picture in 1000 words or less. 
> 
> This is my attempt for this picture.

 

How in the world had this happened?  The stories claimed it was possible, but Spencer had never believed.  How would he tell Aaron? He sat on his stool and watched the three dragons play with his books.  Books held all the answers. They always had before, but not this time. There was no rune, to help.  No spell, to answer how this had occurred. There was an ancient fairy tale, about true love, but really true love didn’t exist in the modern world.  The best you could hope for is finding someone who understood you and accepted you with all your faults.   
  
As the three candles burned, in the basement, where Aaron allowed him the privacy to do his experiments.  Spencer was caught up in the playfulness of the babies. They tugged on the bookmarks, tried to get the ribbon like a kitten would.  Their wide-eyed curiosity was endearing, until the one on top of the book, accidentally tore the page with his claw. Spencer had yelled at him before he realized it.  He scooped the scared little dragon up.   
  
“I’m sorry little one.  I didn’t mean to yell.” He comforted, as he stroked its head with his finger.   
  
The dragon made a soft sound, almost like a coo.  It looked up at Spencer with sweet eyes. Spencer was pretty sure, that it was trying to tell him, that he was forgiven.  He raised his hand up so that he was face to face with the creature. Spencer smiled.   
  
“I guess you need a name, don’t you?”   
  
The dragon nuzzled up to Spencer’s nose, rubbed his nose against Spencer’s.  Spencer thought for a moment.    
  
“I think I will call you Cautious.”   
  
The dragon made a face.  It was this side of a grimace and a scrunched up stinky smell nose.   
  
“Oh! You think that you are Cautious already?  If you were, would my book be ripped?” Reid corrected.   
  
The dragon held his head down like he completely understood. With a bit of a pout on his nuzzle, he huffed in Spencer’s face and turned around.    
  
“We are settled then? Cautious the brave.” Spencer smiled, as he set the dragon back down.   
  
The dragon smiled and scampered away.     
  
There was a knock at the basement door.  It opened, just a crack. Jack poked his head in and called.   
  
“I’m home from school Papa.  I’ll be in my room doing homework. Love you.”   
  
“Love you too, Jack,”  Spencer called back.   
  
Then Jack closed the door.  This was their routine.    
  
Just as Spencer attention returned to his three new charges, he found dragon number two toppling from the bookmark ribbon.  His hand slid right under the little one with the wings a bit too big for his body.    
  
“Oopsie, there.  Guess that terrifying ribbon was just too strong for you.”  Spencer chuckled, as he uprighted the little man on his palm.   
The brown dragon with green tipped wings straightened himself up, puffed out his chest, put his chin forward and took a step on Spencer’s hand to walk towards him.  To say pride comes before the fall, would be the perfect word picture for what happened to this poor determined little man. As he laid there, on his side, frustrated in Spencer’s hand, Spencer lifted him to eye level.   
  
“Oh my little man, I think you must be my son.  I have been there, done that, and worn out the t-shirt.  I knight thee, Clumsy the proud.” Spencer said, proudly, as he tapped his index finger on each of Clumsy’s shoulders.   
  
Clumsy, gave sad eyes to Spencer.  Spencer kissed him on the head.   
  
“Kindred spirit my dear,” Spencer whispered, as he sat him back on the table.   
  
The third dragon, who had black tips on his wings, scampered over to his brother.  He cuddled up beside him, almost as if making sure he was okay. Cautious joined them.  The three now snuggled down at the bottom of the book pile, looked as though they were going to take a nap.  Spencer quietly picked up the top book and began to read. Three chapters later, he looked up from his reading to see how his charges were.     
  
Two babies were sound asleep.  The third one carefully wiggled out of the pile, walked over to Spencer, as to say I got them to sleep for you.  Spencer reached down with an open palm. The dragon climbed aboard. Spencer lifted him up to himself.   
  
“Hey there, you’re the cuddly one huh?  I will call you Cuddly. Since you are so soft and sweet.”   
  
Oh my! if looks could kill.  Spencer could have sworn, that he saw the Hotchner glare on the dragon’s face.  Next thing he knew, there was a big huff, and a small flame flew out of Cuddly’s mouth.  Spencer actually flinched at it, which caused Cuddly to fall on his tail.    
  
“Oh, you are the tough one.  Should I change your name to Courageous?”   
  
The dragon’s eyes glowed a beautiful amber at him.  Spencer was lost in the color of them. He hadn’t noticed that the other two had awoken.  He stroked the head of Cuddly Courageous when he felt the other two nudging his other hand.  With a giggle, he placed the little family together in his hands.   
  
“Well boys, I was just reading in the fairytale book, that in a home where true love exists.  A wizard from an old family of wizards would be able to bring dragons back from extinction. He and his family would be known for fighting evil and with the help of the dragons, would bring the world to right again.” Spencer looked at the dragons.   
  
“That sounds like our family.  Aaron and his son Jack, plus Papa Crazy Spencer, and his boys Cautious, Clumsy, and Courageous.” A deep voice from behind said.


End file.
